Juntos
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Otra historia que sale del baúl de los recuerdos. La escribí, una vez terminado de leer el 5to Libro de la Saga de Harry Potter, justo después de la muerte de Sirius, mientras los fieles lectores esperábamos con ansias que saliera publicado el próximo libro. REVIEWS? Criticas? Comentarios? :)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 "En Privet Drive"

El verano en Privet Drive había sido menos tedioso que otros años. Al parecer las palabras dadas por Ojo LocoMody habían surgido en tío Vernon el efecto que la orden esperaba. No eran que le hablaran y lo hicieran sentir querido (no, en ningún caso), pero al menos lo dejaban ver la televisión y deambular por la casa y por las calles sin la menos réplica ni queja. De hecho, tía Petunia se comportaba en forma "hasta agradable" con él, dándole más comida a la hora de la cena y sin llamarle la atención por nada.

A pesar de que eso no le importaba para nada, de igual forma agradecía el gesto. Ya que de por sí su vida ya era miserable. El sentimiento de culpa que sentía por la muerte de Sirius le carcomía el alma. Ahora si que estaba solo, solo en el mundo. Estaba muy resentido con Albus Dumbledore. No quería saber de él. Y de sus amigos, bueno, si es que así podía llamarlos. A penas una lechuza con cartas de tres líneas cada una para el día de su cumpleaños. En todo caso, no los culpaba tanto, al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que la Orden les estaba prohibiendo escribirle y contarle nada y era obvio que lo querían en la casa de sus tíos hasta que fuera la fecha de ingreso en Hogwarts.

Había sido un verano difícil. En las noches venían sus peores pesadillas y temores. Pero Harry no quería pensar en eso. El nudo en la garganta que llevaba dentro lo tenía enfermo. Quería gritar, correr, llorar, pero no, no podía desahogar su pena. Solo la almohada lo escuchaba. No tenía con quien conversar ni contarle nada. Pero a su vez, él no quería hablar con nadie, y la sola idea de tener que conversar con alguien el tema, lo aterraba.

Esa mañana, recibió una lechuza. Era de Ron, esta decía:

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Disculpa por no haberte escrito antes, debes estar furioso conmigo. Pero antes que te enojes más, te comunico que hoy te pasaremos a buscar con mi papá, así que prepara tu baúl ¡que hoy vamos por ti !_

 _Ron_

\- Bueno- pensó Harry. Ya quedan solo unos días para el inicio de las clases. De todas formas tenía que comprar los libros para el comienzo de su sexto año en Hogwarts.

\- Me iré hoy, mi amigo Ron vendrá junto a su papá a buscarme. - Al no obtener respuesta Harry dio media vuelta listo para subir a hacer su equipaje cuando tu tía Petunia le dijo:

\- ¿Cómo que te irás hoy? - todavía faltan unos días para el inicio de tus clases.

\- Si, pero tengo que ir a comprar mis útiles para el curso- le respondió sorprendido Harry.

\- Si, pero esa gente - ¿no los puede comprar por ti?- no me gusta la idea de que te vayas antes, si gustas yo puedo llevarte a la estación el día de clases. No quiero que abandones la casa.

Harry no sabía qué decir. La cara que debía haber puesto en ese momento debió contener menos sorpresa que la de Tío Vernon, que casi fulminó a su tía Petunia con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Pe- Petunia? - ¿Cómo que vas a llevar a este chico tú a la estación? - ¿te has vuelto loca?- gritó

\- Pues, ya oíste Vernon- dijo la tía sin inmutarse siquiera.

Tío Vernon miró a su señora como si realmente se hubiera vuelto loca. Harry no sabía qué decir. Era realmente el primer gesto de "generosidad" de su Tía hacia él y eso definitivamente no era alentado por las amenazas de la Orden hacia sus tíos, era un gesto de verdad.

\- Pues no sé Tía- le dijo Harry

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de comunicarme con ellos? -¿Que no sea por tú método? claro- le preguntó Tía Petunia conteniendo la mueca que hacía cada vez que se refería al mundo mágico.

\- No, no sé, quizás si pudiera hablar con Hermione, quizás ella me pueda ayudar- pero Tía ¿Por qué no me puedo ir?- le preguntó Harry muy extrañado.

\- ¡Porque no quiero!- ¡y no me preguntes más!

Hermione no podía creer lo que Harry le estaba diciendo por teléfono. -¿Qué tu tía quieres que te quedes hasta el último día? - ¿Harry estás seguro?

-Sí- le contestaba aún más sorprendido Harry.

-Bueno, yo hablaré con los Weasley cuando vengan por mí, deben estar por llegar. - No te preocupes por tus libros, yo me encargo. En verdad ¡no lo puedo creer!- le dijo Hermione al cortar el teléfono.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

Capítulo 2 "El regreso a Hogwarts"

La repentina reacción de tía Petunia no había dejado de sorprender a todos. Tío Vernon andaba de un humor peligroso, su primo había dejado de hablarle a su madre, y tía Petunia andaba nerviosa todo el tiempo. Parecía que sostenía a cada rato una lucha interna consigo misma. Pero no daba pie atrás. De hecho a Harry no le molestaba nada lo que había pasado. Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, pero no estaba seguro de querer enfrentar al Sr y a la Sra Weasley haciendo preguntas sobre Sirius ni de cómo se sentía. Los quería mucho para tener que mentirles o para tener que huir de ellos para no contestar sus preguntas. Definitivamente no estaba listo.

El día D (como le puso Harry) estuvo lleno de emoción. Tío Vernon había dejado en claro que él no tenía porqué acompañarlos, pero miraba atento a su señora esperando que lo llamara, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de ir con su marido. Al partir los dos en el auto con rubro a King Cross, de repente su tía le comenzó a decir:

\- Espero que te cuides en este año escolar. No te metas en líos- ¿quieres?- Harry la miró con asombro.

–No Tía -le contestó-

\- Bueno, si hay problemas…- tía Petunia tragó saliva como temiendo lo que iba a decir- si hay problemas…¡quiero que vuelvas a la casa! (levemente se le fue la dirección del vehículo)

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a tu casa si es que hay problemas?- le preguntó Harry creyendo que su tía se había equivocado.

Tía Petunia lo miró y le dijo:

\- ¡Escuchaste bien! - ¡y ya, ya lo dije -no volveré a repetirlo! - Harry miró a su tía de reojo- algo no estaba bien. -¿Por qué ese cambio en ella?

Al llegar a la estación, Harry divisó a los Weasley y a Hermione junto a sus papás. Ron, al verlo, corrió para ayudarlo con su equipaje.

\- Bueno Tía, gracias por todo- le dijo Harry

Tía Petunia estaba ida. Todos la miraban (Hermione les debió haber comentado sin duda lo que Harry les había dicho y todos estaban expectantes)

\- Bueno chico, cuídate. Y ahí tía Petunia hizo algo que ella nunca había hecho. Le acarició el pelo suavemente, con un gesto de ternura que Harry nunca había esperado ni recibido por parte de ella. Harry no supo porqué, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y ese nudo en la garganta volvió a aparecer.

Rápidamente evitó la mirada de su tía para que ella no pudiera verlo, pero en ese instante Harry vio que su tía también tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Tú también- y dicho esto tía Petunia se fue.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Ron

\- ¡No tengo idea!- le respondió.


	3. El sombrero seleccionador

Capítulo 3 "El sombrero seleccionador"

En la noche de bienvenida, todas las miradas iban dirigidas a Harry. Seguramente ya todo el mundo sabía lo sucedido. Estaba incómodo. Rápidamente se sentó entre Hermione y Ron y se hizo el como qué no sucedía nada. Al rato, aparecieron los de primer año y el sombrero seleccionador hizo su entrada. Como era de costumbre el sombrero comenzó con su canción, pero al igual que el año pasado, al terminar expuso su advertencia:

… _. Y así como los 4 amigos,_

 _en mí sus conocimientos depositaron_

 _hoy les digo a Uds. Que unidos deberán permanecer_

 _porque el que no debe ser nombrado_

 _viene más fuerte esta vez_

 _y sin nos descubre desunidos_

 _el mal prevalecerá sobre el bien_

 _y el niño que sobrevivió_

 _morirá esta vez_

 _y así, la profecía será cumplida_

 _y la maldad será concebida._

Al terminar nadie aplaudió. Si Harry creía que antes alguien lo miraba ahora a nadie le quedaba duda alguna.

\- ¿A qué profecía se refiere el sombrero?- se preguntó Hermione – ¿A la que se rompió en el velo?

-Sí –le respondió Harry. Hay algo al respecto que no les he contado. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, otro día ¿bien?- dijo Harry molesto. Ya no aguantaba ser el centro de atención.

Tampoco quería mirar a Dumbledore, de hecho, no quería compartir la misma habitación con él, si él le hubiera dicho antes las cosas, si no lo hubiera evitado todo el año, quizás, quizás ahora Sirius todavía estaría con él, y no estaría pasando por este terrible sufrimiento. Estaba tan molesto que no pronunció palabra durante toda la cena de bienvenida. Ron y Hermione estaban muy preocupados, pero Hermione entendía perfectamente el enojo de Harry.


	4. Haciendo desaparecer el nudo

Capítulo 4 "Haciendo desaparecer el nudo"

En la primera semana de clases, para Harry la semana había sido insufrible. Por donde iba las miradas lo perseguían. Sus amigos le hacían preguntas que no quería responderles. Dumbledore junto con los profesores lo tenían más vigilado que nunca, Malfoy y sus amigos lo molestaban más que nunca y para rematar Cho y sus amigas andaban odiosas. De hecho, andaba con Justin Flinch y no tenía problemas de proclamarlo por todos lados.

Harto de todo, Harry salió a caminar por los terrenos del castillo. Estaba furioso. Quería estar tranquilo, desahogarse, -¿Por qué nadie comprendía su pena, su dolor?.

En el dormitorio Ron, Neville, Simus, todos lo volvían loco a preguntas. La única persona que no lo bombardeaba era Hermione, sí, ella era la única que lo entendía, ella sabía que lo que él necesitaba era apoyo, que no que lo llenaran con preguntas, que lo dejaran en paz, pero en estos momentos se estaba volviendo loco.

Se sentó frente al lago y ahí se quedó pensando en qué sería de él. Nuevamente solo. Recordaba con amargura a Sirius. Él lo entendería. Él era lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido, y ahora tampoco lo tenía. Recordaba como se habían dado las cosas, el velo, como creía que podría volver y como Lupin le hizo notar que nunca volvería. Sin darse cuenta, unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Se sorprendió. En todo el verano apenas recordaba haber podido llorar, ahora, ahí en Hogwards los recuerdos eran demasiado pesados.

Ahí estuvo largo rato solo. La tarde comenzaba a bajar por las colinas del castillo. Estaba distraído cuando, de pronto, alguien se sentó apoyado a su espalda. Inmediatamente sintió su aroma y le preguntó:

-Qué haces aquí?- quiero estar solo- dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

-Nada, salí a buscarte. Has faltado a las últimas dos clases y además está comenzando a hacer frío. Dijo poniendo una manta sobre los hombros de Harry. - Además yo también quería faltar a clases, me tienen un poco cansada sabes.

-No me mientas- le dijo Harry sonriendo- ¡Hermione, a ti las clases nunca te cansan!

Ahí se quedaron un rato sin decir nada. Ahí al estar apoyados espalda con espalda hacía que Harry se sintiera reconfortado.

Luego de un rato, Harry al fin dijo:

\- ¿Crees que soy culpable de todo, verdad? - Tú me dijiste en muchas oportunidades que siguiera las clases con Snape y no lo hice – dime, ¿crees que él me perdona?- le preguntó a su amiga con un hilo de voz.

Sin cambiar de posición, Hermione le dijo:

\- No, Harry, no es tu culpa. - Vol-Voldemort, es demasiado hábil. No teníamos como saber que lo que soñaste era o no verdad, cualquiera hubiera partido a salvar a Sirius…

Él sabía que tú lo irías a buscar donde fuera, así como sabía lo que Sirius hubiera hecho para salvarte a ti. - Nos engañó a todos Harry y por desgracia, Sirius bajó la guardia por un segundo y fue ese segundo el que le costó la vida, bajar la guardia es un lujo que no nos podemos permitir.

Harry la odió.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar criticando a mi Padrino?- gimió.

\- No lo critico- le dijo Hermione (su idea estaba funcionando, Harry empezaba a quebrarse)- te estoy demostrando que no fue tu culpa. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que tú. -¿Y me preguntas de que si él te perdona?, ¡pues no tiene nada por el qué perdonarte! - ¡todo lo que hiciste fue llevado por el cariño que le tenías! - y él comprendió muy bien porqué Voldemort lo usó a él como señuelo, porque sabía que tú lo querías.

\- ¡Pero ahora no está ! - ¡lo necesito aquí conmigo! - ¡Ya no aguanto más! - ¿Quien más debe morir? - Primero mis Padres, ahora Sirius, después quién- ¿Tú? ¿Ron? - O simplemente mejor dejo que Voldemort me mate, me entrego a sus mortífagos y así se acaba todo de una vez - ¡y de paso hago que se cumpla esa maldita profecía!

\- ¡Basta Harry!- le gritó Hermione y se dio vuelta y lo miró frente a frente. Harry no corrió la mirada. Tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas, pero Hermione no cedió. - ¡Basta Harry! - ¿vas a tirar por la borda el sacrificio de todos? -¿vas a desperdiciar el sacrificio de tus padres, el de Sirius, el de todos? - la voz de Hermione se quebró y unas finas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. -¿Tú crees que nadie se imagina por lo que estás sufriendo? -¿Tu crees que nadie hubiera aceptado feliz evitarte esa pena, ese dolor?- gimió. ¡Muchos han caído por culpa de esta guerra, pero han caído peleando por lo que querían y por lo que creían! - ¿O tu crees que tus padres entregaron sus vidas por cobardes? - ¡Nooo! - ¡Creían por lo que peleaban!

Harry se sintió avergonzado por lo que había dicho. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y comenzó a pegarle puñetazos al pasto. Lloraba en forma inconsolable. Hermione se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Harry no quería ceder. No quería, no quería que lo vieran quebrarse, llorar, pero ahí abrazado a su amiga, Harry no pudo oponerse y ahí en el regazo de Hermione, pudo llorar la muerte de Sirius. Soltó toda esa rabia, pena, y angustia que sentía. Hermione, no decía nada. Sabía que lo que Harry necesitaba era explotar, llorar la muerte de su padrino, y sabía que necesitaba alguien a su lado.

No calcularon el tiempo que estuvieron ahí juntos. Pero ya era de noche cuando decidieron volver al castillo. Estaba muy fresco y Harry se sentía agotado. Estaba pálido, hambriento y sus ojos estaban muy hinchados. Al desprenderse de los brazos de su amiga, le sonrió y dio un largo suspiro. – ¡Nunca en mi vida había llorado así!- ¡gracias Hermione! - en serio.

-Bueno, me alegra que lo hayas hecho- y me alegra haber estado ahí para ti. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre Harry y que pase lo que pase siempre seré tu amiga - y que te quiero mucho- le dijo Hermione ruborizándose un poco.

Fue en ese momento que Harry miró firmemente a su amiga y vio a Hermione como nunca la había visto. Era realmente hermosa, pero no en el sentido romántico en el que un hombre ve a una chica, sino que del alma. Tantos años siendo amigos y él nunca había reparado en el gran tesoro que tenía al lado. Era seguro que nunca olvidaría esto y que nunca su amistad volvería hacer la misma, porque ese día, su amistad pasó a un plano mucho más adulto, y ahí Harry comprendió que su amistad sería para siempre.

-Gracias- le dijo Harry nuevamente- y le dio a su amiga un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- De nada Harry- Ahora, a seguir adelante no más y con fuerza, mucha fuerza. Que seguirán viniendo tiempos difíciles

\- Así será- lo prometo

-Bien- sonrió Hermione satisfecha y caminando frente a Harry con dirección al castillo. - Eso sí - dijo volteando hacia Harry- después me contarás que es lo que dice esa profecía y a qué se refería el sombrero seleccionador - le dijo su amiga. Ahí Harry sonrió para sí, sorprendiéndose de que a su amiga, jamás se le iban ni lo más mínimos detalles.

–Es una promesa- le dijo Harry y corrió para alcanzar a Hermione. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Sentía que por fin ese nudo en la garganta desaparecía a medida que avanzaba hacia el castillo.

Los amigos no sabían que a lo lejos alguien los había observado en un par de ocasiones y que ese último abrazo y simple beso provocaría en él y en los amigos, una serie de enredos y conflictos de índole sentimental.


	5. La Pelea

Capítulo 5 "Pelea"

Definitivamente Harry no se sentía feliz con los sucesos, pero poco a poco había aprendido a sobrellevar su pena. El nudo desaparecía y ya no sentía ganas de gritar todo el tiempo ni de llorar. Extrañaba mucho a Sirius, es verdad, pero pensaba que a Sirius no le gustaría verlo desanimado y luego de las palabras de Luna, pensaba que algún día volvería a ver a su padrino.

Por esos días todo era confusión en el ministerio de la magia. El primer ministro luego de haber tenido frente a frente a Voldemort ya no le había quedado más remedio que publicarlo en el Profeta, y ya todo el mundo mágico sabía del retorno del que no debe ser nombrado. Fudge, pasaba metido en Hogwarts interrogando a Dumbledore. Los profesores se habían concentrado en los éxtasis y la tensión dentro del alumnado era cada vez mayor. Se acercaban los exámenes.

Pero más cerca estaba aún, el día de San Valentín. Todo se había vuelto corazones, regalos, adornos, etc. El director se preocupaba de que sus alumnos olvidaran, al menos por un rato, todo lo que sucedía afuera de las murallas del colegio y que tuvieran un rato de entretención.

Ron se encontraba pensativo y melancólico. Lo que había presenciado el otro día todavía le revolvía el estómago. -¿Harry estará enamorado de Hermione? – se preguntaba. Bueno y que más da, -¿Si a mí no me gusta o sí?- se preguntaba.

Ron ya no miraba a Hermione de frente y con Harry se mostraba un poco indiferente, cosa que Harry percibía y lo sentía mucho, por que primero no entendía qué podría haberle hecho él a su amigo y segundo porque necesitaba del apoyo de Ron.

Ese día salieron a almorzar al aire libre. Todos tomaron sus almuerzos y salieron a disfrutar del magnífico día que hacía fuera del castillo. Harry y Hermione reían a carcajada limpia cuando Ron, muy enojado los hace callar.

\- ¿Qué diablos te sucede ahora?- le preguntó Hermione molesta

-Nada, solo tu presencia me molesta.- ¿Tienes que reírte así?- ¡pareces tonta!

Hermione quedó helada. Sin más comentario se paró y se fue. Muy dolida con Ron. Ron miraba con aire de satisfacción la huida de Hermione, mientras Harry muy molesto le dijo:

\- ¿ Y a ti qué te pasa Ron?- ¿Por qué siempre le tienes que decir algo desagradable?- ¡Es tu amiga sabes, deja de herirla!

Ron no le contestó. Miró a Harry en forma despectiva, y se fue. Dejando a Harry solo terminando con su almuerzo. - ¡Éstos dos! - ¿Cuándo será el día que sean honestos con ellos mismos y se digan lo que realmente sienten?- pensó para sí Harry


	6. Víctor Krum

Capítulo 6 "Víctor Krum"

Ron y Hermione no se hablaron durante toda la tarde, y a la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, las cosas empeoraron.

Harry estaba aburrido. Ninguno se hablaba y Hermione estaba furiosa. Harry había intentado meterse, pero los dos le pidieron que por favor no se metiera. Las cosas estaban así cuando las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar, el correo matutino hacía su entrada en Hogwarts. Al rato, una elegante lechuza se posó frente a Hermione. Ron reconoció la lechuza de inmediato. Dirigió a su amiga la mirada más fea que pudo.

Hermione, nerviosa, retiró la carta de la pata de la lechuza, la miró y la guardó en seguida en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Es de él, verdad?- le preguntó Ron, rojo hasta las orejas

\- Bueno, sí y ¿qué? - le contestó Hermione molesta

-Me imagino que ese tal Víktor ya terminó el colegio -¿verdad?- le preguntó un también molesto Harry

Hermione miró a sus dos amigos. -¿Los dos enojados con ella?. - Ron también miraba sorprendido a Harry - ¿Y por qué se molestaba él también? - A él se suponía le daba lo mismo si Hermione estaba con Víktor o no. - O quizás ese día, algo había pasado entre ellos- pero no, ellos se lo hubieran contado. - Ron estaba entrando en pánico, pelear con Víktor era una cosa, pero pelear contra el "perfecto" Harry era distinto, pero no, Harry era su amigo…

\- ¿Y que rayos tengo que darles explicaciones a uds. dos por las amistades que tengo?- les dijo Hermione muy molesta. -¿Primero Ron y ahora también tú Harry? - No, en verdad basta. -¡Para que sepan Víktor es un buen amigo mío y lo vi este verano en Francia!. - ¡Pasamos un tiempo increíble y no voy a permitir que uds. me estén cuestionando! - ¿Me meto yo en sus vidas? - ¡No! - ¡Así que déjenme en paz! – les gritó Hermione alterándose tanto que derramó su vaso de leche en la mesa. Luego se paró y se fue.

-¡Qué linda actitud! – dijo Ginny acercándose a Ron y a Harry, los felicito en verdad.

-¿Son novios?- le preguntó Ron molesto a su hermana temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues pregúntale tú- yo no me meto- y dicho esto se fue detrás de Hermione.

Ron ya no lo podía creer. Hermione estaba con Víktor. Habían estado juntos en el verano. Por eso no le escribía y por eso no aceptó ir a la madriguera con él a pasar unos días antes de la llegada a Hogwarts.

-Si te sigues comportando como un idiota Ron, la vas a perder- le dijo al fin Harry.

Ron lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¡No me mires con cara de idiota! - ¡No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que sientes por ella! - O sea, todo el mundo lo sabe menos tú- le dijo Harry molesto. - ¡Solo está en tus manos Ron! - Te celas de todos, hasta de mí- aunque sabes que somos amigos – me doy cuenta de todo - ¿Sabes? - ¡Sigue así no más!- y dicho esto Harry se paró y se fue a la sala común a terminar sus deberes. Y dejó a un muy pensativo Ron.


	7. San Valentín

Capítulo 7 " San Valentín"

El día de San Valentín llegó. En la mañana a la hora del desayuno, todos los estudiantes comenzaban a recibir regalos y las lechuzas volaban por todos lados. Ron, siguiendo los consejos de de Harry, había decidido (después de horas de pensarlo), enviarle un ramo de flores a Hermione. Pero como su presupuesto era reducido, había ido con Hagrid a buscar unas hermosas flores silvestres y con la ayuda de Ginny las había atado con una linda cinta roja. La idea era perfecta, así se reconciliarían luego. Le había pedido Hedwig a Harry porque Pig, seguramente de la emoción las hubiera destrozado, solo esperaba a que entrara al Gran Hall.

Pero segundos antes de divisar a Hedwig, la elegante lechuza entraba nuevamente a Hogwarts y depositaba en frente de Hermione, el ramo de rosas rojas más hermoso que nadie hubiera podido observar. Todas las miradas del colegio se situaron en Hermione, y ella más avergonzada que nunca, roja como tomate, no sabía que decir.

Parvati, Lavander, Ginny y muchas otras chicas curiosas, se acercaron a Hermione a presenciar el hermoso ramo. Todas exclamaban lo afortunada que era Hermione y que era lo más romántico del mundo. Ron se quería morir - ¡su ramo era insignificante al lado de ese! - Si hubiera pedido dinero prestado quizás, él podría haberle regalo uno igual, pero al él le gustaba su ramo, minutos antes pensaba que era lindo, ahora parecía basura al lado del que Víktor le había enviado. - Una cosa era cierta, debía detener a Hedwig.

Cuando Hedwig entró en el Hall. Ron hizo todo para detenerla, fue difícil, pero al final lo consiguió. Hedwig no entendía el cambio en él. Ella había recibido la orden de entregar a Hermione ese ramo -¿Por qué ahora no? - Ron le quitó del pico el ramo y la echó con violencia, lo que no le gustó nada a Hedwig y fue y le dio un fuerte picotazo.

Hermione pudo presenciar de reojo la escena puesto que la multitud que la rodeaba no la dejaba ver bien y la llenaban de preguntas respecto al gran jugador de quidditch. Cuando Hermione volteó y preguntó para quien era ese ramo. Ron lo contestó:

\- Ehh para Harry- Ginny se lo envió-

Harry y Ginny se miraron rápidamente y Harry contestó:

\- ¡Eh, sí, bueno, gracias Ginny!

\- ¡De nada, Harry- le dijo ella fingiendo.

Ron tomó el ramo de flores, y se lo entregó a su hermana cuando Hermione no veía, le dio las gracias por la mentira y se fue del lugar muy triste.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y sintieron pena por Ron. Harry hubiera querido que igual le entregara el ramo, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía culparlo.

En los dos días que siguieron a los acontecimientos en Hogwarts habían sucedió varias cosas. El tema del ramo de flores de Hermione, todavía era lo más romántico que a alguien le podía haber pasado, los exámenes venían a pasos agigantados, y más encima el baile del día de San Valentín, se celebraría el viernes de esa semana y ese día, se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Harry y Ron nuevamente se veían enfrascados en la idea de conseguir pareja. No les agradaba para nada la idea. Harry no tenía idea con quién rayos ir. - A Cho jamás se lo pediría, ella andaba con otro, quería desaparecerse. Otro que quería desaparecer era Ron, recodaba perfectamente las palabras de Hermione de la última fiesta, debería invitarla inmediatamente, sino otro se le podría adelantar. Debía pedírselo, pero la sola idea de tener que enfrentarla, lo aterraba.

Hermione estaba junto a Ginny riendo animadamente. Ron se le acercó con paso tortuga, pero cuando estuvo frente a frente, ya no pudo huir.

\- ¿Con…con quien vas al baile?- le preguntó a Hermione, Ron

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le preguntó sorprendida Hermione

-¡Porque quiero saberlo! ¿no puedo? - ¿O ya has organizado ir con Vicky?- le gritó

-Ron, si quieres que vaya contigo sólo tienes que pedírmelo, no tienes porqué pelear conmigo- le dijo Hermione agotada

\- ¿Quien quiere ir contigo? - ¡Solo te estaba preguntando! - Además yo ya tengo pareja - voy a ir con…con Padma otra vez - Me he dado cuenta que me gusta mucho y se lo voy a ir a pedir al tiro - ¡sería una lata ir contigo, con lo aburrida que eres!

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos. En los últimos días ya no podía hablar con Ron. Lo único que hacía él era gritonearla, retarla, ahora, la humillaba delante de su amiga, ya no daba más. Se tapó las manos con la cara y salió corriendo de la habitación llorando.

Ron quiso seguirla. Ahora sí, la había embarrado en grande. ¿Por qué simplemente no le pudo decir lo que iba a decirle? - ¿Porqué tendría que haber abierto su bocota de esa manera? - Ahora nunca sabría la respuesta por parte de ella. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de ir con ella. - Intentó seguirla- pero Ginny se le interpuso.

\- ¿Hasta cuando la tratas así? - ¿Cómo no puedes ser amable con ella?- le gritó su hermana

-¡Pero si ya tenía pareja!

-No, estúpido, ella estaba esperando que tú se lo pidieras antes de contestarle a Víktor, ahora has perdido tu oportunidad, eres un imbécil Ron, no sé que ve ella en ti, a mí me pareces un gusano repugnante.

Ahora sí la había hecho. Cuando Harry se enteró no pronunció palabra. Ginny le contó esto muy triste a Harry. Estaba decepcionada de su hermano y a la vez, Harry de su amigo.

-¿Y tú Harry, ya tienes pareja?- le preguntó un tanto nerviosa Ginny

-¿No y tú?

-No, el estúpido de Justin Flinch va a ir con Cho- dijo molesta

-Sí, ya me enteré - le dijo Harry molesto - No, sé, si te parece Ginny, pero ¿te gustaría ir con..conmigo? - Prefiero ir con una buena amiga que meterme en más líos

-No sé si lo que dijiste fue bueno o malo-le comentó Ginny algo apesadumbrada

\- ¡Perdón si soy tan tonto como Ron, Ginny, no quería ofenderte!- dijo Harry Nervioso

-No, Harry, entiendo perfectamente lo que me dices y estoy de acuerdo- ¡Vamos Juntos entonces!

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Harry Feliz (ni él entendía por qué tan feliz!)

-Si, en serio- y dicho esto Ginny se paró muy feliz y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

HP

A la hora de la cena Harry pudo observar la deteriorada relación entre Hermione y Ron. Se notaba a leguas que Hermione había estado llorando y que no estaba nada de contenta. Ron por su parte andaba tan deprimido y odioso, que no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Al final, Ron le pidió a Padma que lo acompañara y ella a regañadientes aceptó. Era mejor que no tener pareja.

Al regreso en la sala común, Harry alcanzó a Hermione y le pidió que conversaran.

Solo al decírselo, Hermione comenzó a llorar. Se sentía muy mal por todo. Harry estaba incómodo con la situación - ¿él dando consejos sentimentales?- pero sentía que las cosas empeorarían si todo seguía igual, por ello le contó a Hermione lo del ramo de flores. ¡Hermione no lo podía creer!. Ron le había hecho ese lindo ramo - ella lo había visto - ¡y lo había encontrado muy lindo!

Al menos Hermione entendía un poco más la situación, pero eso no significaba que perdonara a Ron, quería una disculpa si quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Hermione nunca lo supo, pero Ron había pasado toda esa tarde pensando mucho al respecto. Asi que siguiendo los consejos de todos, se acercó a su amiga y le dijo:

-Hermione, supongo que es muy tarde para pedirte que vayas al baile conmigo -¿verdad?

-Si-le contestó ella.

-Bueno, espero que me perdones por todo- soy un idiota, no debí tratarte así- le dijo Ron

-Si -lo eres, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando- le dijo sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Ron.


	8. El Gran Baile

Capítulo 8 " El Gran Baile"

El día del baile había llegado. Todo era risas y nerviosismo en el castillo. Para Ron, Harry y Hermione se trataba solo de un día más. Ron se sentía aliviado de que su hermana Ginny fuera al baile con Harry - ¡quien mejor que él! - Así además la podría tener más que cerca y vigilada.

Ron no estaba emocionado con ser la pareja de Padma, al contrario. Estaban en los jardines, cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione tampoco se encontraba de lo más emocionada con el tema del baile.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-Nada Ron, ¿por qué?

-No te ves muy contenta con el tema del baile.

-No, no es eso. Sabes, estoy nerviosa – le contestó

-Te gusta mucho Viktor

Hermione se sorprendió mucho ante esa pregunta (Miró a Ron y recordó lo que él le había dicho respecto a Padma)- Me gusta- se sonrojó, pero no sé si tanto para aceptar ser su novia.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿te pidió que fueras su novia?- le preguntó Ron blanco, con un hilo de voz. Quería llorar.

Hermione evadió la respuesta preguntándole.

\- Bueno, ¿Y tú le vas a pedir a Padma que sea tu novia?- también sentía ganas de llorar.

\- Quizás- le respondió y dicho esto sonaron las campanas de marcaban las 18 hrs, por lo cual Hermione se despidió para irse a arreglar.

HP

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y dieron paso a una gran multitud de alumnos y alumnas arreglados con sus mejores túnicas y listos para pasar una noche inolvidable.

Hermione junto a Ginny estaban listas. Se veían magníficas. Hermione llevaba una

túnica color turquesa y su fino y elegante moño. Se había maquillado con tonos muy lindos que hacían relucir sus ojos de una manera soberbia. Ginny por su parte también se veía muy bien. Hermione la había ayudado y se veían perfectas para la ocasión.

Al bajar las escaleras, estaba Harry. Ron no estaba a su lado. Al ver a Ginny quedó boquiabierto. Ginny agradeció el gesto con una tímida sonrisa.

– Se ven, las dos, increíbles. - Ginny, Hermione por favor - déjenme acompañarlas hasta el Hall- les dijo Harry poniéndose al medio de las dos, ofreciéndoles a cada una un brazo.

Así llegaron las chicas, escoltadas por Harry al Hall. Hermione buscaba a Ron con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba. Por su lado Ron, sabía perfectamente donde estaba ella, pero en su posición, ella no lo podía observar.

Hermione estaba guapísima. Se veía perfecta. Ron estaba loco de celos. No podía creer que tanta belleza le fuera destinada a ese jugadorcito de poca monta de quidditch. No quería quedarse para ver a Hermione en sus brazos.

Hermione seguía buscando y de pronto, se topó cara a cara con Padma.

\- ¿Has visto a Ron?- le preguntó a Hermione.

\- No, suponía que estaba contigo- le contestó Hermione

\- Pues no, bueno, si lo ves le dices que lo ando buscando por favor- y se fue.

\- Se ve realmente muy bien. Es realmente hermosa, por eso ella le gusta - Hermione suspiró. No veía a Krum. Se estaba demorando.

Ron quería acercarse a Hermione y decirle lo hermosa que estaba. Iba a hacerlo, había ya reunido el coraje suficiente, cuando apareció Krum.

\- ¡Hermione!- gritó Krum y fue corriendo hasta ella. Cuando la tuvo en frente la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la desarmó y le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla. Realmente estaba feliz de verla. Al separase de ella, la observó detenidamente y le dijo:

\- ¡Tú tan hermosa como siempre!.

Eso fue demasiado para Ron. ¿Por qué ese tipo podía hablarle así a su amiga, abrazarla y él solo le decía pesadeses? - Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que decirle a Hermione la verdad. Era un cobarde, no importaba lo que sucediera, pero antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tenía que decirle a Hermione, que él estaba enamorado de ella. Y no podría pasar de esta noche, aunque Krum estuviera presente.

Harry por su parte se alejó junto a Ginny y se fueron a sentar. Estaba muy linda. Harry pensaba en Ginny, ya no como en la hermana menor de Ron, ni en la niñita - al fin y al cabo, era solo un año menor que él - y por lo que había visto en este último tiempo, era una mujer muy fuerte tanto en la magia como para el quidditch.

Ginny miraba a Harry con cara de pregunta, él no hablaba solo la miraba, pero Ginny entendía muy bien esa mirada, ya que era la misma que ella ponía cuando estaba cerca de él.

La música comenzó y Padma al fin alcanzó a Ron. Pasaron junto a Hermione y a Krum, Ron por saludo le hizo una seña bastante despectiva y sin decir nada, se fueron a sentar.

Hermione por su lado observó la escena sin comentar nada, pero no pudo dejar de notar lo bien que se veía Ron.

HP

La banda había comenzado a tocar suaves baladas cuando se sentaron a cenar. La cena estaba realmente exquisita. Hermione estaba conversando en forma muy animada con Viktor y Ron ya no aguantaba más. Padma por su lado ya estaba muy molesta con Ron.

\- ¿Por qué me invitaste Ron?- le preguntó

Ron no supo que responderle. La verdad era injusta para ella.

\- Me caes bien, en serio Padma,

\- Pero no me deberías haber invitado a mí Ron, deberías haberla invitado a ella- dijo señalando a Hermione.

\- No pude- le dijo

-Pues, debes hacer algo y luego Ron. Él está a punto de conseguir lo que quiere, pero si de das prisa, quizás estés a tiempo…

\- Pero si a ella le gusta, ¡yo no puedo hacer nada! – le dijo suspirando

\- Pero tu también- ¡ven tengo un plan!- le dijo Padma. ¡No me voy a aburrir como la ultima vez! – ¡Ven, vamos a bailar!

Y antes de que el baile comenzara, Padma y Ron comenzaron a bailar, frente a las miradas de todos. Hermione miraba atenta y muy seria la escena. Parecía que Ron y Padma lo estaban disfrutando mucho.

Luego, muchas parejas se unieron a la solitaria pareja. Ron seguía de cerca de Hermione y cuando él no la podía mirar, Padma se encargaba de realizar un reporte de la situación.

Pero de pronto, Hermione y Viktor ya no estaban en el Hall. Ron se impacientó ¿Dónde estaban? -Padma también los buscaba, pero nada. ¡deben haber salido hacia los jardines! - lo siento Padma, debo salir a ver…

Le costó un rato salir del Hall, estaba lleno de mesas y de gente bailando o conversando, pero Ron necesitaba salir.

Ahí estaban. Frente a frente, Viktor tenía sus manos apoyadas en las mejillas de Hermione. (Ron casi se desmayó. No, no podía estar sucediendo). Ron no lo sabía pero Viktor, lo había visto, sabía que él estaba observando, así que vio que él estaba ahí no lo pensó más, miró fijamente a Hermione y la besó.


	9. Buscándote

Capítulo 9 "Buscándote"

Había sucedido. Ron no quiso mirar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Todo había terminado sin antes empezar. Se culpó de lo sucedido y se fue. Caminó por un rato y se detuvo en el invernadero. Era él quien debía haber besado a Hermione. Él sabía que ese, era el primer beso de su amiga y él soñaba con ser el primero en besarla, y ahora, eso ya no era posible. Se le habían adelantado.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione estaban preocupados por Ron. Nadie lo había visto desde hace un buen rato. Una vez terminado el baile y habiéndose ido Viktor, Hermione, Ginny y Harry salieron a buscarlo. Lo buscaron por todos los lugares comunes, pero al no poder encontrarlo, decidieron separarse. Harry con Ginny irían a la lechucería y Hermione partió rumbo al invernadero.

Ron ni siquiera sintió cuando se abría la puerta, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y su cara daba señales de haber llorado. Al abrir la puerta del invernadero, un rayo de luz de luna alumbró a un Ron sentado en un rincón húmedo y oscuro, Hermione se quedó mirando sorprendida la escena. Se veía tan triste, tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y se tapaba la cara con las manos…

\- Ron - ¿qué te ocurre? ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Hermione

Ron no lo podía creer. Ella estaba ahí.

\- Quería estar solo, solo es eso.-

\- Pues volvamos al castillo, está frío- todos te buscan, nos tenías muy preocupados…

\- ¿Estas de novia?- le preguntó apesadumbrado.

A Hermione le dolió el estómago. Sonrió con ternura a Ron. Ella entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a él, puesto a que a ella le había sucedido lo mismo con Padma hace un rato a tras.

-No- le respondió

\- No me mientas, los vi besándose - le dijo con reproche

Hermione se sonrojó. No pensaba que Ron los hubiera visto.

\- Bueno, sí, es verdad, Viktor me besó - dijo sentándose al lado de él. - Pero no, no estamos de novios. Viktor no entiende que yo no quiero ser su novia,

Ron no lo podía creer. Nuevamente sentía ganas de llorar, lentamente el gran peso que llevaba encima comenzó a desaparecer.

-Entonces, ¿no estás de novia con él? ¿no estás enamorada de él?- le preguntó poniéndose abruptamente de pie y colocándose frente a ella.

-No, no estoy de novia ni estoy enamorada de él, ya deberías sab….

No alcanzó a decir más. Ron se abalanzó sobre ella al decir estás palabras y le dio un gran beso en los labios. Hermione tembló entera. Era un beso muy apasionado. Muy varonil. Estaba lleno de fuerza. Ron la apretaba fuertemente contra sí. Hermione sentía que flotaba. Correspondió el beso de la mejor manera que pudo. Ron no la dejaba, no la soltaba. Estaban en las nubes.

-No me vuelvas a ser sentir así nuevamente, por favor-le suplicó Ron. -Casi me morí al ver cuando ese tipo te besó ¡Por favor!

Ron no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, sus emociones se habían descontrolado. Unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Hermione sorprendida, no sabía que decir. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Todavía no alcanzaba a descifrar todo lo que estaba pasando. Una cosa era cierta, estaba ahí con Ron, él la estaba besando, suavemente secó las lágrimas a Ron.

\- ¡Grandísimo tonto! - ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en darte cuenta? -¿Cuántos Viktor tenían que pasar para que tu me hablaras de tus sentimientos? - ¿Para que dejaras de pelear conmigo¿ - Hermione lloraba también de emoción

Ron la volvió a besar. No soltaba a Hermione y no la iba a soltar. Hermione en todo caso, no tenía ganas de que la soltara. El frío era elocuente, pero nada los hizo moverse del invernadero, tenían mucho de qué hablar. Ron le contaba todo lo que había pensado de ella desde que la conoció hasta la fecha. Recordaba que le había cargado cuando la conoció en el tren , y de muchas otras cosas. Reían de lo tontos que habían sido y del por qué nunca se habían confesado nada…

-Pero Hermione, dime en serio - ¿no te gusta él?

-No, Ron, -¿en serio no me crees?

-Es que no sé, yo soy tan poca cosa al lado de él. No soy famoso, no te puedo regalar ramos de flores caros..ni…

-Basta Ron - ¿qué estás diciendo? - ¿y a quién le importa eso? -¡Tú me gusta por lo que eres y nada más! - Ron la volvió a besar.

Hermione estaba feliz. Ron la besaba con gran pasión. Era excelente besando. Era muy, pero muy varonil. Le encantaba como la apretaba contra sí, como la tocaba, todo.

\- Debo confesarte algo- le dijo Ron. ¡Te veías realmente hermosa hoy cuando entraste al Hall!. Te estaba observando, en serio que me iba a acercar a ti y te iba a decir lo linda que te veías, pero cuando vi a ese tipo, no me atreví, -¡me volví loco de celos! - y para que te cuento cuando vi…cuando vi, cuando te besó, - Ron puso cara de contrariado. No quería recordar eso, le dolía mucho recordar esa escena….

-Bueno, no pienses en eso, además debo confesarte, que me gusta más como besas tú- le dijo su amiga, sonrojándose un poco.

Ron sonrió satisfecho. - Y bueno, aunque nunca lo recibí, de todas formas te agradezco el ramo de flores pan san Valentín- y le guiño un ojo

-Harry Potter, ahora sí que te lanzó un maleficio- dijo sonriendo Ron

Poco a poco comenzó a amanecer. No querían volver. Se hubieran quedado ahí por siempre.

-Tenemos que volver- le dijo Hermione que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ron.

-Está bien- le dijo. Pero antes me tienes que contestar algo

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Hermione - sentía un dolor en el estómago

\- ¿Vas a ser mi novia?-

Hermione titubeo un minuto. Cuando ella le contestara ya nada sería como antes. Ron se asustó. Pero Hermione disipó cualquier duda al respecto al contestarle…

-Sí Ron, voy a ser tu novia.

Ron feliz la besó y luego su brazo cruzó por la cintura de Hermione. Y así abrazados, caminaron hacia el castillo. Ambos estaban felices


	10. Juntos hasta el Final

Capítulo 10 "Juntos hasta el final"

Al día siguiente encontraron a Harry en el desayuno. Tenían que contarle. Hermione estaba contrariada pensando en Harry. No quería que esto lo afectara. No quería que sintiera que molestaba o que se sintiera incómodo. Se lo había comentado a Ron y habían decidido que lo conversarían con él frente a frente.

-Harry, tenemos que conversar, ¿podemos salir afuera?.

-Sí- les dijo Harry un poco asustado. Además él también tenía que conversar con ellos.

-¿Qué uds. dos están de novios?- Harry no lo podía creer. Estaba atónito, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza. -Estaba feliz, pero había algo que empañaba su felicidad. No pudo contenerlo, necesitaba decirlo…- Espero que no me olviden ahora que están juntos.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Ron también se conmovió.

\- ¿Ey Harry tu eres mi mejor amigo?- ¿cómo se te ocurre? - nosotros somos los tres y esto no cambia las cosas, bueno, quizás ya no estemos peleando todo el día con Hermione ( en buena hora les dijo Harry sonriendo)

-Harry además tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo -¿o no? - le preguntó Hermione

-Bueno, esto va a ser raro, pero tendré que acostumbrarme no más. –Bueno, por mi lado yo también tengo algo que contarles….

-¿Sobre qué?- le preguntó Hermione

-Sobre la profecía- les dijo al fin. - Quiero que sepan, lo que en verdad dice, Uds. siempre me han confiado sus cosas y me han escuchado (miró a Hermione), y aunque no les va a gustar lo que les voy a decir, tienen que saberlo

-¿Qué uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro?

-¿Qué los dos no pueden vivir juntos en este mundo?

Para Hermione esto ya era demasiado. Se llevó una mano a la boca y por sus mejillas comenzaron a salir varias lágrimas. ¿Por qué Harry debía sufrir tanto?

Ron quedó estupefacto. Solo imaginarse le idea de ver a Harry frente a Voldemort asesinándolo o siendo herido de muerte lo sacudió fuertemente. Por unos minutos se produjo un silencio espantoso, el cual solo fue amortiguado cuando Hermione saltó a brazos de Harry….

\- ¡Júrame que no vas a ser tú quien va a morir! – ¡por favor! – sollozaba - ¡No Harry! - ¿Por qué tú?

-No lo sé- le dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sí sé una cosa, que no le va a ser fácil acabar conmigo, eso se los juro. Tengo que vengar a todos los que han caído y hacer que sus muertes y sacrificios no sean en vano – ¿O no mi querida Hermione?

-Sí- le dijo ella - Pero de algo puedes estar seguro, que cuando tengas que librar esa batalla Harry, yo estaré ahí contigo

-Y yo también Harry- le dijo Ron. Aunque tengamos que morir todos en ese intento – dijo Ron con gran determinación. Esto fue demasiado para Harry, no lo podía creer.

Nunca hubiera esperado menos por parte de ellos, pero ahora que se lo estaban diciendo, superó con creces cualquier expectativa

-Gracias, de verdad- les dijo llorando con una emoción incontrolable.

-Y conmigo también puedes contar- dijo apareciendo sorpresivamente Ginny.

Harry ya no podía más. Algo tibio corría por sus venas. Estaba mucho más tranquilo y dispuesto a todo. Él sabía que sus amigos siempre estarían con él, pero Ginny…

-Ginny, yo…

Ron estaba por protestar, cuando Hermione le pegó un codazo.

-Nada Harry, yo - yo te adoro- y no te voy a dejar solo en ningún momento

-Pero no puedo permitir que te pase algo, Ginny, no me lo perdonaría nunca…

-Pues entonces no me va a pasar nada, sé que tú me cuidarás

\- De todas maneras- le dijo sonriendo. Hermione y Ron comprendieron de inmediato, la fiesta también había sido importante para ellos dos. Ron se puso feliz, su hermana no podría quedar en mejores manos.

Y así, los 4, se pusieron de pie y abrazados miraron hacia el infinito. Más unidos que nunca. Comprendían que ya la niñez había quedado a tras, que vendrían tiempos muy difíciles que afrontar y que lo más probable era que no todos sobrevivirían. Era algo muy terrible de entender, pero debían de hacerlo, la vida de Harry peligraba, y la de todos cuantos conocían. Era difícil, sí, pero contaban con buenos amigos que los ayudarían y juntos debían encontrar la forma de acabar con el mal.


End file.
